Divine Intervention
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: I awoke not knowing who I was or what had happened to me. All I knew was that my throat was burning, and there was only one thing that was going to dull the pain. Alice's POV. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Just a little something that popped into my head. The is the prequel to my story 'A New Beginning' but they can be treated as separate stories, and I will try and update them on a somewhat regular basis. This shouldn't be more than five chapters long, and all the chapters will be about the same length. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the book series.

Divine Intervention

I awoke in a darkened room. I could hear the rain dripping on to the roof of the building, I could smell the damp air. I could hear voices around me, but when I looked around the room I found that I was alone. The voices were getting further away from me, but I could clearly hear everything that was being said. I took a moment to try and compose myself. The room was dark, but that didn't hinder my ability to see. There was a small window on one side, and opposite that there was a door. The room was empty save for a small damp cot that I was lying on.

I couldn't remember where I was, or what had happened to me. All I could remember was the burning sensation that filled my entire body. It seemed to last an eternity. Thankfully awoke from the pain, but it didn't end there. There was this awful feeling in my throat, it was as if I had gone weeks with out water.

I closed my eyes as a sudden dizziness came over me. I saw a beautiful blonde haired man hunched over an older woman, and it looked like he was tearing her apart. In an instant he was finished, and he wiped the blood from his mouth. I licked my lips at the thought of the blood. That's what I was craving.

I sat up from the old cot that I was resting on, and I noticed I was quite graceful on my feet. I gave a small twirl towards the window, and smiled. I was also quite fast. Something had happened to me, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

I reached the window, and went to open it, but it merely shattered at my touch. I winced at the loud sound it made, but that was forgotten as I looked out the window. There was an alley below me, and from it came the most delicious scent. There was an elderly man lurking in the shadows, and his blood was calling for me.

I climbed onto the window sill, and crouched down. I was prepared to attack. Just as I was about to jump I was faced with another vision. It was of another beautiful man, and this one had bronze hair. He was in the same position as the other male, but this one was feeding from an elk.

I jumped down from the window, and fought the urge to attack the older man. I almost gave in to my instincts, but I couldn't bring myself to harm anyone. I took off down the street in a blur and headed for the forest. It wasn't long before a young deer crossed my path, and the poor thing didn't stand a chance against me. I drank my fill and wiped away the blood from my mouth. The deer fell to the ground with a thud. The burning sensation in my throat was now a dull throb. It was more manageable.

I sat on the cool ground, not far from my meal and sighed. I had all these questions, but no answers. Who was I? What happened to me? Why was I lusting after blood? And who were the men in my visions? I placed my head in my hands, and I found that no matter how hard I tried, I could not cry. I didn't feel human anymore. What was I?


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Thank you for the reviews and the favorites! That makes me super happy, and right now I could use all the happiness I can get. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the books.

Divine Intervention

It was an evening full of horrible discoveries. I found that I could not remember a single thing from earlier in my life. It was almost as if I had my entire memory erased. All I could remember was the burning sensation. I couldn't even remember if I had a name and I had no idea where I was. I was utterly and completely alone.

I shut my eyes as I tried to remember something, anything from my past. Instead of previous events I was hit with another vision.

_It was a young girl sitting in a dark room. She was seated on a large sofa, her head was resting on the back of the couch. Someone opened the door, and she jumped at the sound. She turned to face the older woman that had enter the room. They looked to be related. They had the same dark hair and blue eyes._

_"Are we going to visit Alice today like you promised?" Her eyes held a somber look._

_"Cynthia, I have some terrible news. Your sister passed away last night." The woman held no sorrow in her voice._

_The young girl screamed and fell to the floor._

I awoke from my vision and wanted to scream along with the girl. The voices seemed so familiar. Was that my family? Was I Alice? Had I died? I placed my hand on my heart and held my breath. I couldn't feel my heart beating. I pinched my arm, hoping to awake from a horrible nightmare. Nothing happened. This was real.

If I was able to cry I would of done so. All I could do was push the though aside and deal with the present. I needed to be optimistic. I needed to find out where I was. Maybe going back to the city could answer my questions.

I took a moment to look over my clothing, and I was quite disgusted. I had on a ratty brown dress that was spotted with blood, and my feet were bare. I sighed in frustration as I got to my feet. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to detect my surroundings. I could hear the crickets and the birds quite easily, but if I listened harder there was so much more. I could hear a small animal clamber up a tree, and the sound of something drinking out of a river. Maybe a bath would cheer me up?

I took off in the direction of the running water. With my speed I was there in a matter of seconds. The small deer scampered off, and I took its place at the river bank.

I looked into the water and let out a small gasp. Looking back at me was a young woman, with pale skin, short black hair, and red eyes. I bit my lip as I looked at my reflection. I stayed silent as I took in my features. I looked similar to the young girl in my vision. We had the same hair color, and the same somber look. I was beautiful in a strange way.  
That was when I decided I would be Alice. The name Alice meant noble and truthful. It seemed like a good fit for me. I gave a small smile and giggled. My name was Alice.

I stepped into the river and let the water wash away the dirt that covered my feet and legs. The cold water caused me no discomfort. I waded out further into the water until it was up to my waist. The bottom of my dress was soaked, but I was not bothered by it. I would be rid of it soon.

I just needed to come up with a way to earn some money.


End file.
